


Just One Of those Moments

by Wilson66



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Hope, Hopeful Ending, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/pseuds/Wilson66
Summary: Do you believe in signs? I don’t mean like UFO's, crop circles. No, I mean signs from the universe, a hint that you're on the right path. Little moments that you don’t realise are so significant till you look back.My biggest moment was when I met a handsome man in the rain...





	Just One Of those Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Roger's entrance in Infinity War is to blame for this!
> 
> I could not get that image out of my head (and what an amazing entrance I cheered) anyway this had to be written down to get out of my head!
> 
> Enjoy!

  _Do you believe in signs? I don’t mean like UFO's, crop circles. No, I mean signs from the universe, a hint from the universe that you're on the right path. Little moments that you don’t realise are so significant till you look back._

 

 

Nothing can affect this path I’m headed down, eyes down I walk aimlessly around this strange city. Soaked from the rain I mournfully remember the coat I'd abandoned or the life I had for that matter.

  
I didn’t even see him, hair stuck to my face as I walked straight into his chest, feeling like I hit a brick wall. Warm hands steadily hold the tops of my arms as I correct my balance. The warmth burns me, quickly brushing off his hands as I mumble an apology, my head low as I  try to create distance with my warm obstacle.

  
Stepping away I hear a voice calling out, instinct taking over as I turn, a more structured apology already prepared on the tip of my tongue.  
Eyes meeting I’m almost floored by the handsome man in front of me, tall with piercing blue eyes, a strong jaw hidden underneath a well-trimmed beard. His hairs pushed out of his face behind his ears. “Are you ok miss?” 

  
His voice is like a warm blanket in this harsh weather and it hurts more, how four words remind me of forgotten kindness. “Fine.” Voice raw at the lack of use as he takes a hesitant step forward and I reflectively retreat back.

  
“Where you headed?” The train station sign catching my eye as I avert my gaze from this stranger, it feels like he can see in the despair in my soul.  
Gesturing to the station I apologise again before retreating to the building, trying to forget the tall distraction.

*  
The platforms quiet, the cleaner off in the far corner earphones in as they focus on their job. The last train due in five minutes as the emotion I’ve been gripping on to slowly slips from my grasp. The wood of the bench digs into my back,  gulps of air burn my throat as the choking sobs erupt from within.  My head rests on my knees as the fear, loneliness and regret wash over me. 

  
The call if the impending train has my stilling for a moment before I make my decision. Rising on shaky legs, eyes scanning the dark tunnel at the end when a flicker of movement on the opposite platform catches my eye. He’s standing there, the handsome stranger. His face set with determination as our eyes meet for the second time.

“Please don’t do this.” The same feeling of calm when I  hear his voice hits me as a furiously dash away tears. 

“Please go away.” He shakes his head, his eyes flicker to the tunnel before returning to me. “Just go, please. You don’t even know me.”

“If you do this then I never will.” Gesturing to the track, his eyes pleading “Please, let me help you.”   
It sounds like thunder approaching as bright lights of the train engulf us both within a spotlight. He looks desperately at me as he shakes his head like he can affect my actions from the other side of the room.

  
And I realise I am living one of those moment's, this stranger who I could have missed in the rain, who could have left me to my pain is standing in front of me, begging me to live. Releasing a breath, the train whips past and our eyes remain on one another.

 _Ok, universe_ show _me what you've got._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
